Thrall
Thralls, also known as Hollow Slaves, are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Thralls are tiny hollows that are very agile and move rapidly. They are also very fragile, but can deal heavy damage. They wear nothing but loincloths and their characteristic hoods, and are seen wielding axes, warpicks or greatswords, and some also have blowpipes they can use to engage the player from a distance. Certain variants are also able to hurl firebombs. Thralls are very cowardly and opportunistic, only choosing to engage the player when they have a numerical advantage or attempting to lead them into traps. They are normally encountered in groups of at least three or four, and will often hang from ceilings or walls above the player, ambushing them when they approach loot or enter a narrow chokepoint that limits their mobility. After getting in a successful attack, they may scurry back quickly, avoiding players' retaliatory strikes. The axe-wielding variant will frequently perform their weapon's skill, Quickstep, to position themselves around the player and allow other Thralls to surround and overwhelm them. Thralls encountered within the Grand Archives are much stronger, having larger health pools and wielding weapons with red-hot blades that will inflict Fire damage as well as physical. Strategy Individually, Thralls are very small threats, their real danger lies in their tendency to mob players or ambush them while aided by other enemies. If the player senses a trap, it is best to step forward to trigger the ambush, and then immediately roll away and retreat to more favorable terrain, where the Thralls must all attack from a single direction. Always keep an eye on the surrounding areas, especially above or below. Thralls can often be seen hanging from ceilings or walls, a sure sign of a trap. Using a bow to hit them will cause them to immediately drop down or climb up and attack, allowing crafty players to thin out potential ambushes one by one and greatly reducing the threat they pose. Thralls that wield axes or warpicks have relatively weak attack power, and blocking any of their attacks with a medium shield or larger will cause them to stagger and recoil, allowing the player to inflict bonus instability damage against them and potentially kill them in a single attack. Locations Undead Settlement *Generally found in darkened areas, although some groups can also be found hanging from houses' walls or on their rooftops. Cathedral of the Deep *A high number of them are found with prepared ambushes all throughout the cathedral's rooftops. *Numerous Thralls are found in the main cloistered area where the Giant Slaves dwell and also in some of its adjacent rooms. Consumed King's Garden *In the chamber with the shortcut back to Lothric Castle, along with a couple of Lothric Priests. Grand Archives *A high number of them can be found all throughout the library at the beginning of the level, almost in equal numbers to the Grand Archives Scholars present there. The Dreg Heap * Several can be found in the Earthen Peak zone. **Five are encountered in the area patrolled by the second Angel. **Four are found in the swamp patrolled by the third Angel. **Three with burning weapons are encountered alongside Desert Pyromancer Zoey. Drops Undead Settlement = Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Thrall Axe | Thrall Axe.png 100px | |Flamberge (Dark Souls III) Flamberge | Flamberge (DSIII).png 100px | | res3 = greatsword wielder |Thrall Hood | Thrall Hood.png 100px | }} |-|Cathedral of the Deep = Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Deep Gem | Deep Gem.png 100px | |Thrall Axe | Thrall Axe.png 100px | |Flamberge (Dark Souls III) Flamberge | Flamberge (DSIII).png 100px | | res4 = greatsword wielder |Thrall Hood | Thrall Hood.png 100px | }} |-|Consumed King's Garden = Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | |Thrall Axe | Thrall Axe.png 100px | |Thrall Hood | Thrall Hood.png 100px | }} |-|Grand Archives = Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | |Crystal Gem | Crystal Gem.png 100px | |Thrall Axe | Thrall Axe.png 100px | |Flamberge | Flamberge (DSIII).png 100px | | res4 = greatsword wielder |Thrall Hood | Thrall Hood.png 100px | }} |-|The Dreg Heap = 100px | }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Affected by Rapport. Trivia *Their appearance seems to be inspired by The Imp, a character from the Berserk series and the smallest of Inquisitor Mozgus' disciples.